The Next Fairy Tail
by KatakumiKiari
Summary: Ella Dragneel loses her sister on a job. She tries to be okay and ends up telling every feeling to Storm Fullbuster. Can they find peace or do they find romance?
1. Chapter 1

**hey! This is my new story! Please tell me what you think and i need help coming up with jobs. Review any ideas to me! I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! Chapter 1 of The Next Generation!**

 **Ella'a POV:**  
"Ella! Sweetie why dont you go on a job? You need to get out of the house.", called Lucy, my mother, through the door. "No! Just leave me alone. I'll do what i want." My twin sister, Chantie **(pronounced Shonte)** was killed on a job. And boy did i miss her. We were sisters, a team, she was the better half of me. The last thing i wanted was to show up at the guild and get 'Im sorrys' from people who dont know how i feel. "Ella, just an easy job. To get your mind off of Chantie. We cant change the past, so live the present and prepare for the future." Live the present... I got up and pulled on my scarf before i jumped out the window. I lived on the third floor of my parents house. I was 16 and i had pink hair with brown eyes. Im about 4'9" and 98 pounds. My magic was fire dragon slayer magic and i had my mothers celestial whip. My best friend, besides Chantie, was Storm. He had water magic that could freeze. He cant control the ice yet. He has raven hair and blue eyes. He's about 5'4" and i dont know his wheight. He's 17. His dad hates my dad but our moms are friends. We where on the mission with Chantie but we all got seperated. She was a celestial wizard. She had blonde hair and onyx eyes. She was 4'5. I loved her. When i reached the guild hall, i ran past everyone to the job board. I grabbed one that needed me to capture 13 bandits. I took it up to Mira and she sent me off. Storm came with me because our team was Chantie, him and me. Now its just us. We got on the train and i imediatly felt sick. I put my hand over my mouth as Storm laughed. "Realy? Again? Ella its just a train!" I layed down on the seat as he sprawled out on the one across from me.

After an hour, we got to our stop. I ran off the train and fell onto the ground. "I will never get on another train." Storm strolled up to me as he spoke, "Yea and i will never eat pizza again." He helped me up and we where off. When we met the guy who had the job request, she scared me. He was short, bald, and had a pervy kind of air about him. "I dont like this guy,"whispered Gray. "I was just thinking that.", i replied. He filled us in on the job and we left. When we got to the bar that he said we would find the bandits. This job would give us 20,000 jewel. 10,000 each. For 13 bandits? Easy money! We sat at a table and looked around. After a few minutes, a waiter came up to us. "Aren't you two too young to be in a bar?", he asked. I looked at Storm. "Well we're on buisness. Not drinking.", Storm told the man. Said man rolled his eyes. "Are you the puny wizards the fat man sent to get rid of us?" I shot out of my seat, my fists on fire. "I can kick your ass any time pal!", i shouted at him. He smirked with a raised eyebrow. He took 4 steps back and made a 'come at me' motion with his hands. That was all i needed. "Fire dragon iron fist!" All i saw were his eyes get big and he was knocked out on the ground. Then, Storm and i were surrounded by 12 men. "If your all like him,"i nodded my head at the man on the ground," Then the 20,000 jewel is as good as ours!" I lunged at two men and took them to the floor. One was out cold and the other crawled away. Storm had 3 men out. "Im not gonna lose this time Storm!" We always have a bet to see who can do more of whatever the job is. "Well im winning so step up your game Dragneel!", he retorted. I took two more men out and the remaining six men started to run from us. "Fire dragon ROAR!" I took them all out at once. "I win!", i told Storm. He rolled his eyes in response.

We got back to Magnolia, and i was greeted by my exceed, Hannah. She is a baby blue color with brown eyes. "Ella!" she flew at me with her arms wide. "Hannah!"I hugged her when she hit me. "Im glad your out of your room." I nodded and smiled. "Im glad too. Today was fun." She got this evil grin. "Because you were with Storm? You liiiiiiiike him!" I blushed. He walked up behind me as she said that. "Do not! He's just a friend Hannah!" I turn to see him blushing as he nodded in agreement. When we got back to the guild hall, we were greeted with the usual loudness and my dad fighting with Storms dad. "Dad! Fight me!", i yelled as i flew at him. He turned with a smile. He tried to block my flameing fist but i mved slightly and hit him straight on the nos. He fell back and Gray laughed. "You own kid can knock you down!" I punched him in the gut too. "Be a MAN Gray! Fight like a MAN. " I looked at Elfman. I cant help him. No one can. I turned back to my dad just in time to dodge a kick. "Damn it! I almost hit her!", he yelled in frustration. I went over to the car counter and Mira handed me a chocolete shake. "Thanks Mira!" She smiled and tilted her head. "No problem. How did the job go?" I thought about my fight along side Storm today. "It was awesome. They called us puny and they didnt land a single blow on either of us!" She smiled again as i walked away.

I got home and climbed up to my window. When i got in my room, i layed on my bed and looked at my ceiling. Chantie painted it. It was a large white rode surrounded in flames. The stem ened in a key. She had one like it on her ceiling. She made it when we turned 14. I let her do it to mine after she showed me hers. I loved it and it was one of my favorite memories of her. Before i knew it, i was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I only got 1 fallow and 1 favorite? Step up your game people! Anyways, here's chapter two of my new story. New rule. THERE MUST BE ONE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! This is the exception. Enjoy!**

**Ella POV:**

I woke up with a start. My forehead was covered in sweat and i was panting but i dont know why. I couldnt remember my dream but it was enough to scare me like this. Then i realized i wasnt just sweating. I was crying. I reached my hand up to wipe away the tears. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked at the clock. 5:38 am. In an hour, i will head to the guild hall. Until then, im going to ready.

At 6:30, i ran downstairs. I left a note to my mom and dad on our table and i left. It was raining slightly. There were only a few people out at this time of day. I jogged in the rain. I pulled my hodd up as i passed the shop Chantie loved. More tears streamed down my face but it blended in with the rain. When i reached the guild, the only person there was Master. "Your here early, Ella." I smiled as i answered, "Hello to you too master! I thought i'd go on a job." He nodded as i walked over to the job board. I took down a request that needed someone to kill a monster. Its class or type wasnt on there so i just assumed it was an easy one. "Master, im heading out on this job." He gave me his aproval and i left for the train. BEfore i got on, i decided to walk. It was only two towns over so it wouldnt be that long. Well, it would be faster if Hannah flew me... But she's asleep in my backpack. She said she would come if i let her sleep longer so im going to walk to the next town before i wake her.

After an hour, i reached the edge of the town. I shook Hannah awake. "wha...? Are we there?", she asked. I shook my head. "Almost but you had an extra hour of sleep. Want to fly the last few miles?" She climbed out of the bag and onto my sholder. Her wings grew out as her tail wrapped around me. With that, we were air born. I looked around at the clouds, the town and how small it was now, and then i heared a shout. I look in front of me to see my sleepy Hannah crash into another exceed, who was carrying a boy. We started to fall. Hannah was out cold from the collision so i hugged her to me. I dove head first, knowing the other person was still in the air with his exceed. I lit my whole body on fire, careful not to make it hot. It was a trick i learned. Cold fire. It slowed me down and when i hit the ground, it felt as if i just tripped. When i got up, i heared foot steps behind me. "Sorry! We are kinda tired and he wasnt paying attention.", he reached out to shake my hand. I took his. "Im Kaname."He smiled so nicely. Kaname had short black hair and dark red eyes. He was a little taller than Storm. "Im Ella. And t wasnt entirely you fault. We werent paying much attention either." I flashed my goofy grin and he laughed. "So you have an exceed?", he questioned me. "Yea. My dad and a friend of his both had exceeds. They mated and i got the egg because that friend didnt have any kids. Im from Fairy Tail by the way." I showed him my guild mark, located on my left sholder. Opposite of my dad. "Cool im in Sabertooth." Yes. Just what i needed. It wasnt bad enough to hang out with my dads frenamies son, but now talking to the most hated guild of my guilds. I shyly smiled. "I have to go. Im out on a job. Again sorry. Bye." I woke Hannah up and once again, we were in the air.

When we finaly made it to the town the job was located in, i looked around. It was a packed city. How was there a monster here?! I headed to the address of the requester. When i arrived, i was greeted by a sweet old lady and her husband. "The job isnt in this town. Its at the lake to the east. I like to fish there but the monster scares away all my fish so i cant catch anything. And we live off of the money i get from selling them." He filled me in on the location, how to get it, and what time it comes out most. Then i strolled over to the lake. When i got there, the monster was already out. It was attacking a group of little boys that wondered over to the lake. "HEY UGLY! Im over here!" It turned after i said ugly. With a loud bellow, it charged at me. I smirked and doged easly. With a quick movement, i kicked it squar in the back. I heared the boys 'ooh' and 'awesome!' "Fire dragon wing attack!" When the fire and smoke cleared away, the monster was on the gorund. I could here the boys cheering. As the monster got back up, one boy yelled, "AFter seeing that, i know you can do this!" And i attacked with my best move. No way it would be able to stand after this. "Lighting fire dragon attack!" I felt the static electricity around me and the heat as i brought all the energy together. I let it out and saw it hit the monsters stomache before i was surrounded in darkness. I heared the boys scream out and try to find eachother but it was a spell. On if you knew who the caster was could you stop it. "The monster." The blackness faded so i could barely see. "A spirit trapped in the monster." My vision came back. "Why are you attacking people?!",i shouted at it. _So you figured me out._ I gulped and nodded slowly. _Well i attack because thats the only way to be set free. When this monster finds a better soul to keep i will be set free. So i hunt souls for him._ Thats stupid. "Why? So other people can live your pain?" He didnt answer. "Let the spell stop on the boys. Let them out of here." I turn to see them stop stumbling. "Thanks miss.", a blonde boy whispered as they ran back to town. I lunged at the monster with my fist on fire. "Wanting others to feel a pain no matter how bad they are is evil! No one deserves pain!" I hit him as he let out his claws. It lunged at me. _You know nothing child. Now shut up and leave me be!_ That was the last straw. "I am NOT a child jackass! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The monster was surrounded in my fire. I landed and looked up to get hit by the giant hand. I went flying into a near by tree. i pulled myself up with a groan. I looked at him to see that he was prepared to rake his claws down my side. When his hands moved to do so, i lifted my arm up to block. I bit my lip as it scratched my arm. "Talon Attack!" The monster went flying away from me. I looked at my arm and saw blood. I craddled it to my chest as i let out one more fire dragon roar. This whole time, Hanah had been watching from the comfort of the tree's. When the monster finaly disapeared, i saw a glowing orb fly away and fast. Must be a soul.

When the dizzyness hit, Hannah was by my side. "Ella! ARe you okay?" I nodded but when i tried to stand up, dizzyness kept me down. "Hang on!" She wrapped her tail around my waist and sped off. She used some sort of spell to make her faster because in a matter of minutes, we were at the guild hall. "Wendy!", Hannah screamed. Time seemed to freeze. Everyone in the guild hall stopped and turned to see Hannah carry me in. My dad stopped his fight with Gray and came running after us. I saw Storm shoot up from his seat before blackness hit me.

 _Blackness. Thats all i see, I hear faint voices but i dont know where they are. "Hello?" I can cry out but no one replied. When the black turned to gray, then white, i was staring at the infurmary ceiling._

"She's gonna be okay Natsu calm down. It was just because of blood loss. Ella wont give up that easily.", i heared someone say. Wendy. I knew it was Aunt Wendy because of her familiar voice. She used to take Chantie, Storm, and me on little picnics into the wood. I turned my head slowly to see Wendy and my dad in the hallway talking in hushed voices. I turn to look to my right and saw Storm in a chair, with his head layed on a desk and he was asleep. When i look back at the two in the hallway, my dad had bags under his eyes. Wendy did too but not as noticable. "Natsu go sleep. Your not going to help her with exaustion are you? I let the voices fade again as i slipped back into sleep.

 **Hey Guys! This isnt Katakumi BTW. She lets me post my fanfic on her page because im to lazy to make my own. I dont even know how to do it. I type and she does what ever on the website she uses. Thanks for reading! PEEZE! (Peace! Sorry if its stupid. Im stupid so ya!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybunny! Im back! I wrote this before i got the one review so yep. I dont own fairy tail btw. The owner of fairy taiil owns it. :P Heres my third chapter!:**

 **Ella POV:**

When i opened my eyes, i was in the infurmary. I slowly sat up. I turned as i heared rusting. "Ella... Ella! Your awake!", said Storm as he wrapped jis arms around me. "Hey snowman. How long were you here?" He let go and blushed. "The whole time you were asleep." I made a motion the told him to go on. His blush deepened. "Four days." My mouth dropped. "I was asleep for that long?!" He nodded. "And you didnt go do anything but sit here and sleep and shit?" His face looked like Aunt Erza's hair. "So? Your my friend! I cant care about you?" i Heared footsteps and looked to the door to see my sleepy dad. "Ella!" Seeing me awake, woke him up. He ran over to my bed and hugged me. "To tight dad!" He let go and grinned. "Well how am i supposed to react? Next time you go on a job, take someone with you." I rolled my eyes as i spoke, "Hannah was with me." This earned a laugh from both boys. "Hannah is an exceed. Not the someone i was talking about. I meant a wizard." I nodded and moved to get out of the bed. I was only stopped by my dad and Storm. "You still need rest!" I glared at him and opened my mouth to speak but Wendy beat me. "Not realy. She needs to take it easy but she can walk around and do stuff. I wouldnt go on a job quite yet tough." I smiled as they sighed in defeat. When i got up, i walked to the door. I was in clean clothes, my mom probably did that, and my wound was wrapped up. I tensed my arm only to get a wave of pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any type of noise. I blinked the tears away before i went into the main room of the guild hall. I walked over to the bar and sat down. "Ella!", yelled Lisanna. She jumped over the counter and hugged me gently. "How are you? Does your arm hurt? Should you be out of bed? Dont you think you should go back and sleep? How..." she was cut off by Erza. "Hey she cant answer your questions if you keep asing. Slow down Lisanna." After i got a glass of water, i told them what happened.

When i finished telling them about the job, i looked up to see many of my guildmates nearby listening. I just realized that Storm was next to me now. "So you didnt get the reward?", he asked as if i never got hurt. He had a point though. "SHIT! It was alot of jewel too!" Lisanna and Erza laughed. "Hannah went back and picked it up after she knew you were okay. They threw in some extra jewel becuse of your injury. Here." Erza handed my magic puch to me. It had a spell cast on it that allowed it to have endless room. When i pulled out the bag that the jewel cam in, i looked at the not.

 _Sorry that you got hurt on the job we gave you young lady! I do hope you will recover. Here is 50,000 jewel._

I showed the note to Storm and he smiled. "Awesome! Now you can buy me food!" I rolled my eyes and got up. "Where are you going?" I looked at Storm. "Home. Why?" I heared Mira squeal some were near by as he took my hand. He pulled me out of the guild hall and started running. My arm hurt because it was extended in front of me but i didnt want him to know. What if he thought i was weak? I kept the tears from showing. When he stopped, i looked past him. We were in an open field. "So hannah said you used a move that she never saw you use before. Can you show it to me?" I took a few steps away from him. "Maybe i dont know. It involves my arm but i can try." I stored up energy and focused on the middle of the clearing. "Lightning fire dragon punch!" The electricity and warmth around me blasted the spot i was focused on and my dizzyness cam back. Before i fell to the ground, Storm caught me. "You ok? I wouldnt have asked if i knew it used that much energy. Sorry." He helped me get home. After i layed down, i was asleep faster than ever before.

 **Storm:**

I looked at her peaceful face. The one time she wasnt loud and full of energy was in her sleep. I moved a peice of her hair out of her face and started walking back to the guild. When i got there, Mira basicly attacked me. "Did you kiss?" My face felt like it was on fire. "N-no Mira! Why would you think that?" She smiled and sighed. "You two would make such a great couple. I think she likes you." My face couldnt have gotten any hotter. "You do?" She laughed. Soon after Happy came over and added, "You liiiiiiike her!" I walked away before they could embarass me anymore. Now that i kewn she was okay, im going on a simple job. Someone needs help with ice skating. Mira said she'd save it for me since i was in the room with Ella all week. I got on the train and fell asleep.

"Sir. Hey sir, we need you to get off here." I stood up sleeply and walked off. When i looked around, i was in the twon that the job was from. There was snow everywhere. Roads, sidewalks, roofs, even on the train! I walked to the address requested. When i got htere, it was by a lake. The lake wasnt frozen though. "Hey are you the wizard that was sent to help me?" I nodded. "Sorry i didnt need help learning to skate. The lake just wont freeze! Can you help still? I'll pay 2,000 jewel." I smiled as i nodded again. He led me over to the lake and i knelt down. I put my hand on the water. "Ice make, froxen lake." The lake froze over. When i stood up, the man was smiling. He handed me my jewel and ran off to get skates. I walked back to the train station. The next train wouldnt be here for another hour so i used some of the jewel to go get food.

I got back to the station in time to get on. I sat down and dozed off. When i woke up, it was because of a loud noise. I looked around in panic to see some dark wizards had got on and were harassing some passangers. I know i should help, it was the right thing to do, but i doubted my magic. Water and ice dont do much. I kept debating and finaly made a decision. One man hit a lady who had her child with her. The child was crying, she couldnt do anything. I stood up. There were only 3 wizards. I can do this. "Leave er alone." Everyone in the train car went silent. The landy looked at me with thankfulness in her eyes. "Who's gonna make us? You? I dont get much magic energy from you." The other two wizards started laughing. I got into my attack pose which shut them all up. "I got this.", the tallest one murmered. I smiled and signaled for him to come at me. He lunged with a fist surrounded in a black mist. Shadow wizard of some kind. "Water whip!" I whisked my hand and he went flying. He hit his head on the ceiling and fell to the floor. One down two to go. The bigger wizard stepped back, telling the last man to attack me. He must be the boss. The wizard put his hand on the floor and said, "Knight attack." Two knights apeared. So this man had a type of soul magic. "Water slicer." The souls disapeared when my attack hit them. "Ice make cage!" The remaining two bandits were surrounded in ice, un able to move. "You guys were lame. I hoped for more of a challenge." I sat back down and looked out the window. When we reached Magnolis station, i got off and slowly walked home. Dad was out on a job with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. Mom was off doing something with Lisanna and Ella was probably still asleep. When i got home, i flopped onto the bed. I sighed and drifted into sleep.

 **Hey so still the rule. One review before i post chapter 4! Or i get Katakumi to do it. Ya... so... Review this guys! Thankz! PEEZE! (i know peeze is stupid but thats kinda my signature. :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Katakumi gave me a tip. It was to tell everyone I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! So there. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

 **Ella POV:**

When i opened my eyes, i was staring into a large pair of brown eyes. "Ahh!" I sat up fast and looked back twords the eye. "Hannah! You scared me!" She laughed and walked out of the room. I changed clothes and fallowed her. When i walked into the dining room, i saw my parents kissing. "Gross!" i shouted as i walked away. I grabbed my infinity bag and headed over to Storms house. I opened the door and poked my head in. "Im home!" Juvia was like a second mother to me. I stepped in and shut the door. Storm and i had an inside joke but we only did it when his parents where gone. I would come in and say 'Im home honey!' and he'd hug me. I smiled at the thought. Then i was hugged. When i realized who it was, i spoke. "Hi Juvia! How are you?" She pulled back and started checking me for wounds besides my arm. "Juvia is fine. Juvia wants to know if you should be here? " I laughed. "Im fine Juvia. I did my time in the hell called an infurmary. Where's Storm." She held my hands still and stood up straight. "Juvia THINKS he is in his room." I smiled and ran up the stairs. I opened his door and looked inside. The lazy idiot was still asleep. "Rise and shine sleeping beuty!" He looked at me wish a small smile. "Prince Charming! You came to save me! But wait. If im sleeping beuty i need a kiss." He rolled over onto his back and closed is eye. I pecked his cheek. He got up and streched while saying, "Good enough." I went downstairs and sat on his couch as i waited for him to get ready. In a month was the Grand Magic Games and we were going to train so i could get ready. I wanted to be in it this year and master said i coold. Know he's rethinking because of my injury so i need to get used to fighting with it. I know its not going to be healed by the games so i need to be able to fight without to much movement of it. When Storm FINALY came downstairs, i got up. We walked to the beach, where we were training. I got in the water and dover under. I had a spell that let me make fire in water but i cant get it to work. The water just heats up.

 **Storm POV:**

Ella just went sraight into training. She's determind thats for sure. If she cant be in the games this year she'll be pissed off for a long time. I sat on the beach waiting for her to come back above surface. After a while i paniced. I walked over to the waters edge, i looked in the area she dove into but i didnt see her. "Ella?" Then a little further out, i saw a puff of smoke come out of the water before she surfaced. She was gasping for breath and looked at me. "Was there any fire?" I shook my head. "Damn it! Im never going to get it!" I laughed. "Maybe try doing it a diffrent way than your are." I thought about it for a few seconds and dropped back under water. I stayed where i was until i saw a little bit of fire. She came back up and looked at me. "a little bit but not much." Her smile was big and weird but cute. She dove under, again, and kept trying. I began to work on my ice make magic. Im not that good. I cant do much other than a floor and a cube. Yep a cube. My water magic was perfect though. Around dark, i got realy tierd. I flopped onto the sand next to an exausted Ella. "Wanna call it a day?", i asked. She nodded. When i gto up, she lifted her arms twords me. "Carry me? Im tired." I laughed. I crouched down as she climbed onto my back. I gave her a piggy back ride to my house. When i got to my room, i put her on the bed. She fell asleep on the walk back here so i'll let her stay the night. I pulled a blanket over her and took the extra one down stairs. I jumped onto the couch and passed out.

 **Ella POV:**

I was in a forest. I looked around but it was all just trees. I hear voices but i cant make out who they are or what they're saying. It sounds like women but im not sure. I walk in the direction i think the voices were. When i reached the clearing that it was coming from, i saw something awful. A tall, long, thin black figure with 8 arms/legs total. It had brown hair matted in blood. When i turned to face me, i saw my moms face but it was scrwaming and twisted. "You failed me Ella!" My mouth dropped open. Was this for real? Then more of these monsters came into the clearing. Dad, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Storm and Chantie. They all had the same twisted look to their face and they shouted diffrent things at me. I heared one thing that broke me. "Its your fault im dead." I fell to my knees and started screaming. A flash of blackness hit me before i woke up. I sat up with a little scream and looked around. After a few seconds, Storm ran in. "Ella! What happened?" He had a water sword ready. I shook my head. "J-just a dream." I smiled and turned to leave. "Storm! Dont leave yet. Im still kinda freaked out." He looked at me and sighed. His face got a layer of pink as he came over and layed in the bed. Our arms were touching. He was cold but i felt hot so it didnt bother me. I turned my head to look at him and he had gone from pink to a bright red. i laughed and rolled onto my side. "Storm?" He looked over at me with a questioning look. "Thanks for always being there for me. I realy apriciate it." He smiled and looked bak at the ceiling. I tilted my head so that my forehead was touching his sholder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When i opened my eyes, i was looking at the wall. A familiar wall but not mine... Oh! It was Storms wall. I realized i had a pair of arms wrapped around me. I look over my sholder and was met by Storms sleeping face. My face heated up fast. I tried to get out of his grasp without waking him up. That failed epicly. He stired and i froze. He took the top hand and rubbed his eye. When he stopped and looked at me, his face flushed. He pushed me away while scooting backwards. When he fell off the bed, he said, "Sorry! I didnt mean to sleep with you!" My face was still burning. i bet it looked like his. Maybe darker or maybe lighter. "No its okay... I was okay Storm." I gave him a shy smile and got out of his bed. "I need to get home and change. Meet up at the beach?" He nodded and i walked out the door before running home. When i got home, i felt like his arms were around me still. I changed and left for the beach. My face was still burning as i thought about Storm. When i think about what Mira said, i hoped it was true. That Storm liked me. have a crush on him but i kinda have to play it cool. Be hard to get ya'know. When i got to the beach, I saw two girls talking to Storm. Fans of Fairy Tail i guess. I waited for them to leave before i walked over.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for any of the english errors! I have a bandage on my left hand so its hard to type. I also dont to reviews. Katakumi might but idk what that woman does. So i hope you enjoy! ONE REVIEW CHAPTER 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz! I hope you enjoy! I hate these stupid intro's but Katakumi wants me to make them so yep. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Fairy Tail does. (Sorry i dont know his name... I'll find out later.)**

 **Ella POV:**

"Who were those girls?", i asked as i came up behind him. He jumped a little and turned to tell me, "They say my guild mark and wanted to talk to me. They are fans of Fairy Tail." I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I kept walking as i replied. "They think your hot. I saw how they looked at you. The same way Juvia looks at Gray." He laughed. "They dont have a chance with me!" I turned to him with a look that said 'go on...' "I like some one else.", he said as he got in the ocean. "Who?!", i asked. "Its a secret. " I ran after him and jumped onto his back while demanding, "Tell me who! I have to know!" He laughed a dove underwater with me still clinging to his back. He can hold his breath longer than me so he planned on me letting go. I tried so hard to stay under but i need air. When i reached the surface, i gasped in as much air as i could. When he popped up, i gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me?" He smiled. "One hint okay?" I nodded. "You know her." I glared at him. "Im gonna find out and im gonna hook you up with her." He laughed and i attacked him with my fire. He bocked using water then used shot ice spikes at me. I easly dodged and went for anotherr attack. We didnt train at all today. We just teased eachother and started fights. He tried to figure out who i liked but i told him i didnt have a crush. Boys were mean. Then, at noon, my dad came to get us. He wanted us to go on a job with team Natsu and Gray agreed because he would be there.

When we got on the train at Magnolia station, i felt sick. My dad didnt look to much better. Aunt Erza knocked him out and i stuck my head out the window. "I hate this train..." My mom tried to keep me in the train but i kept my head out of it. "Sit down! Your gonna fall out!", she yelled at me. I just groaned. When we got to the town the job was in, i climbed out of the window. When i hit the ground, i sat up. "So much better!" My mom ran off of the train and came to make sure i was okay. She lifted up my arm and lokked around me to check for injuries. The train left and i looked around. "Where's dad?" *Everyone sweat drops* "I left him on the train...", said Aunt Erza. Storm and i just laughed. "You didnt leave him. He should take medicine or something. Its his own fault." Erza stopped the train and i had Hannah fly over to it to get my dad. When she came back he was smiling. "Thanks Hannah!", he said as she dropped him near us. He ran over and put an arm around my mom and me. I ducked as he tried to mess up my hair and messed his up. Then we set off to the jobs got to the place and i looked up. "SO BIG!", i screamed in sync with my mom. We went in and waited for the requester. "Hello.", said a deep but familiar voice. When i turned i saw a voice i reconized but i didnt know who. I looked at Storm to see his face twisted in confusion. He knew this guy too. I moved quitely to his side. "He seems familiar." He nodded. We stared at him trying to figure it out while he briefed the adults with the job. "Okay! We'll take care of it. Lets go Storm, Ella!", called Erza. I rushed after them and Storm right behind me. "What are we doing?", i asked my mom. "You werent listening?",she questioned me. I shook my head and she sighed. "We have to take care of a group of bandits at this guys bar." Hmmm... he owns a bar and he looks familiar. I know who he is but i dont. I cant figure it out. "Wait! Its a trap!", i called as they walked in. My dad stopped and looked at my questioning. I turned to Storm and told him. "The job we went on a while ago? Same guy, same bar. He has the bandits there to attack us." I heared my mom shout from inside. I ran past my dad with my fist on fire to see the group was much larger than last time. "Get your hands off my comrades!", i yelled as i lunged at one group. "Fire dragon , iron fist!" I took out many people and was at my moms side. Dad and Erza fought together and Storm and his dad where close but not quite together. Then i got hit. I hit the wall and my stomache ached. The wound from my last mission must have gotten hurt. I stood up holding my stomache and looked at everyone. We were getting over powered. I turned as one guy came at me. I ducked and brought my leg up and kicked his chest. He flew back in the direction he came from. I felt a warm sticky substance on my arm. When i looked down, i realized the injury didnt just get hurt. It re-opened. I looked at one man, not attacking anyone. Must be the leader or someone important. I jumped up and used a nearby bandits head to push me off. I grabbed the rope holding up a light and swung myself twords the guy i suspected to be in charge.

I almost got to him when someone hit me with shadow magic. I skidded to a halt and ran twords the man again. This time, i saw the shadow before it hit me and dodged. I punched the guy in the face and grabbed his shirt. Many near by bandits gave up on their attack and came to help this man. "Fire dragon roar!", i yelled with my dad. We were looking at eachother so everyone in between us got hit. Some people started to flee. I let them and my dad and Gray went after them. Erza and my mom came over to me as i fell. "It hurts.", i told them when my vision blurred wit tears. I felt Storms hand on my back. "Its okay. We'll get back to Wendy and she'll help you out dear," my mom told me. Erza told Storm to carry me to the station. They ran and i fought to stay awake. Somewhere along the run, my dad and Gray joined us. I heared them whispering to my mom and Erza. I felt something wet hit my neck. When i looked up, i saw Storm crying. This took me by surprise. He never cries. Ever. Not even when Happy dropped him from the hight of three floors. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I felt us get on the train and the sickness hit me but i didnt care. I focused on keeping any bad thoughts from my head. It seemed like minutes before we got off. I knew it was about a half hour. Then we were at the guild hall. It was quite for once. When i opened my eyes, i saw Storm. The door was closed but i heared voices on the other side.

 **Enjoy! Next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Hiro Mashima does! ( I KNOW! I finaly did something! Im lazy. Just ask Katakumi. She hates that about me. :P)**

 **Ella POV:**

I looked at Storm again. I shook his arm lightly as i sat up. I hid the pain as he jumped out of his seat. "Your ok! You gave everyone a scare! Wendy doesnt want you to go on jobs for two weeks. You feeling okay? Do you need food? Or water?" I put my hand up. "You talk to much snowman." He rolled his eyes. "I guess your okay torch." We gave eachother these nicknames when we were little. I stuck with them cause i think their cute! 3 I looked at the door while i asked, "Whos out there?" He got up and peeked out the window. "Wendy and Lucy. Oh and Hannah." I nodded and got out of the bed. He ran over and tried to get me back in the bed. "Storm! Im fine! Jeez, your like a second mother." I puffed out my cheek in anoyance. He laughed before he replied, "But thats my job as your mother! To worry about you!" We laughed and i convinced him to let me out. I promised i would sit down if i was feeling tierd or weak. When i opened the door, Hannah hugged me. I patted her back and she releasd my arm. I gave her my signature grin and turned to Wendy and my mom. "You okay Ella?" I nodded. My mom started freaking out and looking all over me to check for any other injurys. She lifted up my arms, my hair, and even dropped to look at my feet. When her 'inspection' was over she sighed. "My baby's ok,"she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and rolled my eyes to Wendy. She giggled a bit and i got my mom to let go. "Im gonna go for a walk." All three people tried to stop me but i had my dads stubberness. "Storm please go with her..." i heared my mom beg. "I was planning on it," he answered and jogged to catch up with me. "You sure your okay Ella?" I nodded. When we got to the park, it was almost empty. Just a few joggers and us. I looked at his worried face. "Hey, your gonna get worrie lines before my mom!" He laughed at this and turned serious again. He hugged me and whispered. "I just cant lose anyone else." I hugged him back and burried my face in his neck. I let myself be in the moment. Storm was close to me and Chantie. Chantie had a crush on him. I see why. He's nice, honest, hansome... What was i thinking! Just a friend. When we finaly pulled apart, he looked at the sun. "Its getting late. We should head back." He started to leave but i tugged his sleave. "Can we watch the sun set?" I know. A cleche romantic thing but i wanted to see it. He gave me a soft smile and we sat near the tree in the center of the park. I rested my head on his sholder and just watched it slowly sink to embrace the horizin. When the last bit of the sun faded, and the street lamps were turned on, we went back to the guild hall. I didnt see my mom or dad there so Storm walked me home. When i got home, I turned to him. "Storm, thanks. Your always there to make me feel better." I hugged him and went inside. When i layed on my bed, an image of Storm came to mind. I fell asleep thinking about him.

 _Im back on the job were Chantie died at. Im with her but i dont see Storm. "Where's Storm Chantie?" She shrugged. There was no one but us. I looked around the shelfs in the library. I didnt see bandits or Storm. "Ella!", heared Chantie shriek. I turn to see Storms body, crumple to the ground. I froze. I held my breath and my mind went blank. Then i saw Chantie with a knife covered in blood. S-storms blood... Then she did something just as bad. SHe stabbed herself. "Chantie!", i screamed. I ran over to them and she fell. Her eyes glazed over and my eyes watered. She sat up, faster than anyone i've ever seen. She grabbed the knife and stabbed me._

"Kyaaa~" I sat upright in my bed. I clutched the covers and hugged my knees. I got out of bed and put on my everyday cloths. It was almost 5 am. I jumped out the window and ran to Storms house. My vision was blurred the whole time but i knew the route good enough i could do it anyway. When i got to his house, i jumped up to his window. I tapped on it lightly. After a few seconds, the curtins were opened slightly. When he saw it was me and i was crying, he ripped them open and slid the window open. He reached out and pulled me in.

"Ella whats wrong?" I just sat there letting some tears fall down my cheeks trying to hold in the rest. "I... I had the d-dream again." He gently hugged me. "She wouldnt do anything like that and you know it. You just miss her. Its okay Ella." Storm kept trying to calm me down but i couldnt hold back the emotions anymore. "It should have been me! I was chasing that guy but she passed me. I would have kept her safe if i was faster!" I couldnt hold any tears in anymore. He just hugged me tighter.

After a few minutes i calmed down. When i was quite, he told me, "She protected you. She loved you and wanted to keep you safe and happy Ella." He rested his head on my and we just sat there until i heared tiny foot steps. "Quick, hide!", he whispered. I got in his closet and he pulled the doors shut as his brother ran in. "Jakob! What are you doing in my room!" I heared a squeal as Storm picked him up. "I heared Ella-ane!", he shouted. "Well she's ot here so shoo! Mind your own buisness." Storms door slammed and i heared Jakobs little shouts outside of it as Storm pulled me out of his closet. We jumped out of the window. Since i do it, he got used to it. When we hit ground i took his hand. I looked at him and he had a slight blush. With that, we walked to the guild hall.

 **Yup! Enjoy! I DO NOT ON FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Hiro Mashima does!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I gave up on the review thing. Im gonna stop making chapters unless i get one review on each. I want to know people are reading it! Katakumi is nice enough to let me use her laptop and account to publish my fanfic but i dont want to write it if no one reads it. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Hiro Mashima does! 3 Jasmine is Erza and Jellal's daughter and Gena is Mira and Laxus's daughter.**

 **Ella POV:**

When we got to the guild hall, i released his hand. He had a glint of something in his eyes but he hid it and kept is 'im so cool' adittued. When i walked in, Jasmine called me over. "Ohayo Ella!" I waved as i aproached her. "Are you okay? EVeryone's talking about your past few jobs." I laughed. She leaned forword as she spoke so her face was framed by her purple hair. "Im fine. Just cant do any other jobs for a while. How are you?", i replied. She sat back and told me, "I got a date~" Now it was my turn to lean forword. "Who~?" She smiled and got up to walk away. I followed her. "C'mon! You have to tell me! You cant just stop at ' gotta date!" Then a familiar blonde haired mage apeared. "Who has a date?!" The is Gena. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and takeover magic. She usually works at the bar but does jobs every now and then. "Jasmine does but she wont tell me!", i whined. "Oooooo~", sang Gena. I stopped to let her follow and annoy Jasmine. When Gena found out, she would tell me!

I was sitting at the table my parents usually sit at with their team but none of them showed up. "Ugh...", i said as i slammed my head on the table. "Easy! Dont break the table torch!" I looked up. "Its so boriiiiiiiiing." He chuckled and went over the job board. "Fine rub it in my face Storm! Im going to go see Jakob!" I got up and walked over to his school. He would have recess soon so i perched on a branch of the tree i used to pick him upp at. With Storm but still, he didnt like doing it so i called it my job. When the kids filed outside, I saw Jakob. I dropped out of the tree and he came running over. "Ella!", he screamed. "Jakob!", i yelled as i scooped him up. I spun him around while he laughed. When i set him down, there were some other kids coming over. "Are these your friends Jakob?" He shook his head. "Then why are they coming over here?" He hid behind me, hugging my leg. "They make fun of me. For not having magic yet." I looked at them. Jerks. Jakob is so sweet! Why would they make fun of him. "Little Jakob! Is this your friend from Fairy Tail that cant do anything? Because she has useless magic?" Thats it. They can insult me but not Jakob and definintly NOT Fairy Tail. "My magics useless? I'd like to see yours punk." The teacher on recess duty was busy scolding some kids who tried to climb up on top of the slide. The middle boy jumped at me with a black light around his fist. "Shadow harden fist!" I dodged easily and looked at them. "Cute but not quite enough." Each kid went through their attacks, one by one, trying to hit me. None of them came close to getting me and i didnt even use magic yet. When they finaly stopped attacking me, i laughed. "So cute! Well? Want to see some real magic?" They nodded and looked at me intensly. I jumped into the tree. When i was at the top branch it showed them. "Fire dragon ROAR!" They all screamed and laughed. They must think my magic was useful now. I dropped out of the tree to see the teacher storming over. "Ooops! Got to go! Maybe we can play some other time!" I ran faster than ever to the fence and hopped over with ease. On the other side, i saluted to the teacher and kids and was picked up by Hannah. I heared the kids talking about how i could fly. Must not see Hannah.

I went back to the guild hall. When it was dinner time for most people, Jakob ran in. "Ella!" He jumped up and i caught him. "Hey little snowman! How was school?" He smiled and sat down next to me. "It was awesome! They think im cool now because i know you!" I laughed. "Hungry?" He nodded. "I'll buy you some dinner." I got up and went over to the bar. "Hey Gena! Can i have something to give Jakob for dinner?" She looked at me annoyed. "Like what? I need to know! I cant just make something based on him wanting food." I shrugged. "Make anything! I dont know." After a few minutes, she handed me two bowls of soup. I gave one to little snowman and ate the other. I was down when he was about half way. I gave my bowl the Gena and she whispered, "I only know that Jasmines date isnt in our guild. He's in sabertooth." My eyes widened. Gena nodded and i went over to collect Jakob and his stuff. I gave the bowl to Gena. "Bye everyone!", i yelled with Jakob as we left the guild hall. I put him on my shoulders and ran to his house. When i got there, i dropped him off at the front door. Then i jumped up to Storms window. When i knocked, no one answered. After my second knock, i left. He wasnt home. Maybe out on a mission? 

**Storms POV:**

"Remind me why i have to come?", i said. "Well, he needs someone to 'date' his sister tonight. Its a double date." I sighed. "But you know who i like! I dont give a shit about some girl in sabertooth Jasmine!" She laughed and grabbed my wrist. She started running. "We'll be late if you keep whining, Storm!" I rolled my eyes and followed her. When we got to 8Island, i saw a cute girl and a guy that looked stuck up. "Nope not doing it Jasmine!" I turned to leave but she looked at me. "Realy? You realy wanna go there? Didnt you promise my MOTHER you would watch over me? Your gonna go against her?" I paled. "Never mind i'll stay!" We ate dinner. I tried to avoid conversation as much as i can. I could tell Jasmine was annoyed but i dont care. "Excuse me." I got up and went to the bathroom. "Im sorry. He had a girl he liked but she died on a job a while ago.", i heared Jasmine explain as i walked into the bathroom. I just stood in there, looking at myself in the mirror. She thinks i like Chante. The girl i realy like? Ella. She seems like she doesnt want a boy yet. Besides, she's still going through crap and her sister died not to long ago so im gonna let her gget used to it first. I went back out to my 'date' and smiled. Tonight was going to be a long night.

 **Ella POV:**

I woke up and grabbed my scarf. It has finaly been 2 weeks! i get to do a job now! I ran over to the guild hall. When i bursted in, it was pretty empty. I ran straight to the job board. WHile i looked at jobs, i was catching my breath. When i found a deceant one, i took it over to Gena. She sighned me off while asking, "Storm coming with you?" I shook my head. She gave me a questioning look. "He's been gone alot. Not on jobs but gone. He's keeping secrets from me and he left me alone for two weeks. Im kinda mad at him so i think i'll go alone. Dont tell him if you see him please!" She laughed and i left. I got to the train station and saw Storm with Jasmine. It hurt me a lot. They dont like eachother much but would go on the occasional job together. Why didnt he tell me about this? I wouldnt mind! They got on the train, i followed trying not to be seen by them. I sat 2 rows behind them. "You sure you souldnt be with Ella?", Jasmine asked. "Nah, she just sits around the guild hall anyways.", Storm replied. Well excuse me! Sorry i... "But she couldnt go on jobs!" Exactly my thoughts. "And as of today, she can though. Its been two weeks.", Jasmine said. "Shit! I forgot!", he exclaimed. Well! What a friend he is! At my stop, i got off quickly and made sure they didnt see me. It hurt me a lot to know he forgot. I thought he would always be there for me because he love Chantie too and he was going to be my friend forever. Well screw him. I was running now, my vision blurring. I took a turn and was met by tree's. I ran deep into the woods and fell down. "Fuck you Storm.", i whispered when my knees hit the grass. How does he make me feel all weird!? He makes me happy when im sad, he helps me through everything! Now, he's sneaking off with Jasmine and it makes me feel sad. When im happy WITH him its a realy nice feeling but with my parents it's different. I heared footsteps and shot up. I wiped my eyes as i asked, "Who's there?" A face poked out from behind a tree near me. "A-are you okay? I saw you run out here but you w-were crying so i came after you." It was a boy. He looked a little older than me and his face showed that he was shy. "Im fine thanks. You can go back to your town." He gave me a small smile. "Your a Fairy Tail wizard right?" I nodded. "Im Devan. Im in Blue Pegasus." I nodded. "Im Ella. From Fairy Tail but you already know that." He showed me the way back to town and we said goodbye. "If i see you again, would you m-maybe want to hang out?" I thought about how Storm wasnt gonna hang out with me anymore. "Yea sure!"

When i finished the job, it was dark out. I collected my 10,000 jewel and went to the train station. I got on and noticed how i didnt feel sick. Then i realized i didnt feel sick last time either. "Excuse me, is there something new about the train? I feel like its diffrent.", i told a near by worker. "Yea. We put a spell on it to help people woth motion sickness." I nodded and took a seat. When they got to Magnolia station, i got off. Then i saw Jasmine, Storm, Kaname, and a girl i didnt know. Jasmine and Kaname were holding hands. I gasped and ran to the guild hall. I heared my name being called by Storm or Jasmine but i didnt care. I ran into the hall and straight to Gena. "Kaname from Sbaertooth!", i whisper-yelled. She raisd any eyebrow. "Thats who Jasmine is seeing." She gasped and ran out of the building. Probably to go catch them in the 'act'. I went over to her mom. "Hi Aunt Erza!" She smiled and answered, "Hi Ella! What are you up to?" I wasnt sure if i should tell her or not. If i did, Jasmine would hate me. If i didnt, Jasmine might get hurt. "Nothing. Just saying hi." I quickly walked away. I headed to the guild enterance but was stopped when Gena, Jasmine, and Storm came in. Gena had both of their wrists. "I dont care what guild their from, it just can NOT, absolutly NOT, be sabertooth!", Gena yelled. This got the attention from the few people in the guild hall. I ducked in a back room so Storm wouldnt see me. "I dont care Gena! I like him so im gonna... Hi mom!", she said nevously. "Jasmine! We promised when we were little, never to make friends with the enemy! And Sabertooth is the enemy!", Gena shouted. It was totaly unlike her. She's normaly like her mother, Mira. Sometimes she got her dads attitude but neither of them gave her this! She was like a demond. Never brake a promise with her. "And Storm! You honestly should be more careful! A girl that likes you saw you! She's hurt now! Your such a douche bag." With that i heared her stomp over to the counter. "L-likes me? Who?" She sighed. "You realy are a blind idiot. She was standing behind you the WHOLE time! By the cafe!" I snuck out the back door because i didnt want to hear this anymore. I walked to the park. At the park, i sat under the tree's branches. I layed back and closed my eyes. I guess i fell asleep there.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Mr. Hiro Mashima does!**

 **Ella POV:**

When i opened my eyes, i saw branches and leaves. I sat up and looked around. Oh ya! I fell asleep at the park. I got up and went home. It was probably ari=ound 5 am because the sun was just starting to rise. When i walked in my house, it was silent. My parents are probably asleep. I looked in there room and it was empty. I haven't seen them in while. I grabbed soe jewel and walked over to the guild. When i walked in, i just saw Master, Gena, and Mira. "Ohiyo Master, Mira!" I went up to Gena who was asleep at the bar. I poked her stomache and she shot up. "Im okay!?" Then she realized it was me and frowen. "Ohiyo Gena," i said through laughs. "Ohiyo Ella." I ordered some orange juice and she told me about last night. "So have you seen my parents?", i asked. SH shook her head. "They went on a mission a week ago but haven't come back yet," Mira told me. They never went on a week long mission, let alone went on a mission without telling me. "Oh, Ella. Do you think you'll be able to be in the Grand Magic games? I dont want to push you," said Master. "YES! I can totaly be in the games! Im fine dont worry!" He told me who the other four people will be. "Gena, Storm, Jasmine, and Lucus are your team mates." We already go on missions together a lot so this would be great. Lucus is the son of Elfman and Evergreen, cousin of Gena. "Sweet!" i high-fived Gena and ran out of the building. I was going to get the fire in water spell DOWN! Im going to be able to use it by the games! I got to the beach and dived in without a care. I went further out than before and tried. I spent a lot of time working on it. I stopped around noon, when i thought it was good enough for now.

At the guild hall, I saw Storm and Gena talking. I went over to Mira. "Do you know what happened to my parents yet?", i asked. She looked at me with something i couldnt read in her eyes. "What?" She sighed. "They went missing on Mt. Hakobe,"she stated. I turned to run out of the guild hall but Laxus grabbed me and lifted me up. "Let me go! I need to go look for them!" I lite my hands on fire and glared at him. "Their wizards. Have faith that they can handle themselves." Ipunched him so hard that he dropped me and stepped back. "Brat!", Laxus yelled as he tried to grab me but i was already out the door, runing for my house. I woke up Hannah and made her fly me there. At the base of the mountain, she let me go. "I need a break," she said. "Okay, ill carry you for a while. Thanks for coming Hannah." She smiled and fell asleep in my arms. I ran up the moutain and looked every where. There was snow and it looked fresh so their tracks have been covered. I started to sniff them out. Their scents were VERY faded but i could just barley smell them. I followed it to my best ability before i heared faint shouting. "Its your fault we got caught!"

"What!? Mine? I was following the scent!", yelled my dad. "Well you didnt say the SCENT was following us! You cant even break these ropes! If i could get my whip i would be able to break free." I got closer to the voices and bursted into a clearing. "Mom! Dad!", i yelled. "Ella!", my mom shouted. He face looked worried or scared. Then i smelt something strange. Hot breath was on my back. I winked and stepped forword. When i felt it move, i jumped up. Its hand tried to swat me but Hannah was awake now and flying me all over. The monster was clearly annoyed. "Fire dragon wing attack!" It hit the monster spot on but it seemed unfazed. "Fire doesnt hurt it!", shouted my dad. "Thanks. Tell me AFTER i attack it.", i replied and took out my whip. "Silver string!" My whip turned to silver and it would add a burning affect to anythinng it strikes. I repeatedly attacked it. Every few attacks, i changed the effects and type of whip until i found the most effective. "Water whip!" It added the effect of making you feel like your in water and slows you down. When it FINALY passed out, i ran over to my parents and helped them out. I hugged them both when they were free. "Thanks Ella!" I nodded and we left for the guild hall.

Back at the guild, some people greeted them and i didnt tell anybody i had saved them. Mira figured it out but everone else thought they came back on their own. I was going to go talk to Gena but i saw Storm over there and triend to get away. Gena pointed at me and he started walking twords me. I walked out of the hall before i started to sprint. I eyes burned but i held in all of my emotions. I ran down to the river my dad would take me to watch him and Gray fight. When i got to it, i hid in my favorite tree.I looked around for Storm to see him just come over the hill. He looked around and slowed his pace. He went to the waters edge and sat there. "Where the fuck are you Ella!?", he yelled out to no one in particular. I silently dropped out of the tree and went up behind him. "Boo," i said as i pushed him into the water. When his head came back above the surface, i greeted him with laughter. "HaHa. Lets see how you like water!" he used his water magic to pull me into the river with him. He held onto me. I glared at him and we bursted out laughing. He had his arm around my waist and i hand an arm over his sholder. When we calmed down, we noticed the position we were in. His cheeks got red and mine burned but i tried to act like it was normal. They i heared an excited squeal. I looked over Storms sholder to see Gena. I pushed away from Storm and y face got hotter. "Im sorry! Did i ruin your moment?" I glanced a Storm to see his eyes and above showing and the rest under water. Smart way to hide a blush. "N-no. It wasnt a moment Gena. Just us hanging out," i stated and swam to the shore. I pulled myself out of the water and my clothes plastered to me. "Well... this is uncomfortable. Im gonna go home and change. See you later Storm?" He nodded and i ran off.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mr. Hiiro Mashima owns Fairy tail! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEE! Sadly. I would LOVE to own it.**

 **Ella POV:**

I got new clothes and was debating whether or not to go to Storms house. My self debate stoped when my mom came into the room. "So the Storm and his family are coming over for dinner. Got any toys for Jakob to play with?" I shook my head. "Dad has them in the garage somewere." She nodded and left. Well i didnt have to go visit him! He was coming over to see my family! I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes, only to be woken by the devil himself, Storm. "Hey. Your mom wants you to come downstairs now." I took his out streched hand and he pulled me up. I streched and followed him downstairs. "Ohiyo Juvia, Gray. Hey little Jakob!", i said as i picked Jakob up and tickled him a little before i set him back down. We all took a seat and dinner started.

The dinner was like usual when you put Gray and my dad together. Some food got frozen, some burnt. The rest of us just sat there, eating pizza and watched the fight. My mom and Juvia were talking and Jakob was near Gray. He did all the moves his dad did but with no magic. It was kinda cute. Storm and i just sat there in scilence. "This is boring. Want to go up to my room?", i asked. He nodded and we put our plates down. He went ahead of me, taking two stairs at a time. When we were in my room, Storm sat on my bed and i jumped up to sit on top of my dresser. "So how have you been? havent talked since the river." He laughed and replied, "Good. I mean, except for a frozen chicken hitting my in the head, im fine." I giggled and started kicking my feet. "So what are those people from sabertooth like?" He shrugged. "I just blanked out when ever i was with them. I only went to watch out for Jasmine.", he answered. I made and 'oh' face and we were quite again. "So we're on a team with Gena, Lucus and Jasmine for the Magic Games. Cool right? First team of all teens ever!" He smiled and nodded. He looked kind of cute there, his hair framing his face, blue eyes fixed on my feet, and his smile made me feel weird. Maybe i was sick. I jumped off the dresser, making him look at me. "I gad fun today," i told him with a small smile before his mom came in the room to get him. They were leaving before Gray and my dad broke something. When he was gone, i layed out on my bed. It had a faint smell of Storm on it. I thought about him once again as i fell asleep.

When i woke up, i ran over to Gena's house. It was almost midnight but i needed help. The thought of Storm made me feel diffrent and i didnt know why. I thought she would know because she's smart. I jumped up to her window and tapped on it with my knuckles. She sleepily opened it. "Sorry but i had to talk to you about Storm," i explained. This seemed to wake her up instantly. I climbed in and told her what was happening. She let out a small squeal and said, "You LOOOOOOVE him!" Mira bursted into the room. "Love? Who loves who?". she questioned. "Storm and Ella sitting in a tree!", started Gena. Mira joined her. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both squealed. "Well... thanks? im going to go noow..." I rushed out of the window before things got worse. I dont love him! He's just a friend. My best friend since i was 8. Could i like him? While i was trapped in my thoughts, my feet took me to his house. Could i actualy like Storm? Or were they just joking? My chest felt weird as i thought about i looked up, his bedroom light was on but every other light was out. M-maybe i could confess? Would that help? Whatb if it ruins us?! "I still want to be his friend..", i whispered. I saw movement in his room and i ducked behind a tree. After a minute or two, i ran home. I would do it if the time was right. Until then, i want to stay his friend. I ran home and fell asleep for the third time that night.

When i opened my eyes, the sun was washed over everythin in my room. I left my window and curtains open last night. I looked at my clock. 10 am! I splet in! Today we leave for the Grand Magic Games! I want even close to ready. Oh, everones gonna be so mad. I thre enough stuff for 6 days in a bag and ran to the guild hall. Outside, i saw everyone else on the team waiting for me. "Gomen! I splet in." Gena winked at me and made a kissy face. I blushed and we proceeded to the train station.

When we got on, everone looked to me, expecting me to feel sick. "Im fine guys." Their mouths dropped open. "There's a new spell on the trains to help with motion sickness." They nodded and we took our seats. I leaned on the window to my left and closed my eyes. It felt like mere minutes but it was probobly an hour or two before the train stopped. When we got off, we were greeted by a man in a pumpkin suit. "You must be from Fairy Tail! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!" I looked at him. "A pumpkin? Realy? Thats who they sent to greet us?", stated Lucas. "My thoughts exactly," i replied. "Head to your hotels! Make sure everyone is in them by midnight! You can do anything until then!" We left and i kept looking over my sholder. "I feel like the pumpkin is watching me still. Its creepy," i said. All i got was a nod from Jasmine. When we got to the hotel, we each picked out a bed. The boys had to sleep my the door and us girls, where by the window and balcony. There where two bathrooms, one for the stinky boys, and one for the awesome girls. **XD Imma girl so i prefer girls! Sorry Storm, Lucas!** When everything was setled, it was around 6. "Im gonna go look around town," i told everyone. "Maybe find a good place to eat!" Hannah came with me as i jumped off the balcony. I started running and heared Gena yell, "Your so reckless! Be careful Ella!"

About 11 pm, i had Hannah fly back to our room. Everyone else was there or walking in. Hannah dropped me on the balcony and i turned to her. "See you in the stands?", i asked. She smiled and nodded. "Aye! I'll be rooting for you Ella! Tell the team i wish them luck!" With that she sped off. I told them her request and fell onto my bed. It was dark for seconds, then a loud chime could be heared through out the town. The building shook and i looked out the window to see us going down. "Kyaa!", Jasmine screamed. "We're sinking!" Jasmine has a fear of being trapped in an enclosed space so this was a nightmare to her. She curled up on her bed and was breathing heavaly. I ran over to her bed and tried to comfort her. Gena came to help. After a few minuutes, we saw a door instead of dirt. Nailed to the door was a bag. When we opened it, we saw five flashlights and a note. The not eread,

This is a maze.

Find your way through but be careful,

stick together

and be one of the first eight to the finish.

The walls WILL change so no use in a map.

"Shit! How are we gonna go through a maze with Jasmine like this?" I shook my head. "Lightbulb! Someone carry her!", exclaimed Gena. Jasmine was then put onto Lucas's back (piggy back) Then we left. We ran through the maze. Our plan was to go right 2 times, then left once. It felt like HOURS before we reached a door. When we opened it, we saw the Magic Games stands, filled with people. "Ohh! And it looks like we have our first team in the Games this year!", yelled the announcer over the oaring crowd. "We're first?!", yelled Jasmine, as she climbed off of Lucus's back. "Correct! You are the first team to make it through!", the pumpkin told us. As we walked off the field, i glared at him. "Im watching you pumpkin..." Then we ran over to join the Fairy Tail spectators. They were all yelling congradulations and we watched for the last 7 teams. When everyone was here, we looked at the compitition.

Fairy Tail

Sabertooth

Lamia scale

Mermaid Heel

Blue Pegusis

Quatro Cerberus

Red Lizard

Cait Shelter

I think we have this in the bag! Our only REAL challange is Sabertooth.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! MR. HIRO DOES! Fyi, Heron is Lyon's son.**

 **Chapter 10:**  
 **Ella pov:**  
Day 2 and 3 were just as boring as day one. When we started the fourthday, Fairy Tail was in second. Instead of sabertooth in first, it was Lamia Scale. Only 3 points ahead of us, Storm and Heron were fighting head on head on head. Neither of them could land a hit because they were evenly matched. Heron used earth make magic against Storms water and ice wasnt any fun until Storm hit Heron. "Whoooo! Way to go Storm! Keep it up!" He gave a wave of acnologment as the croud started to pay attention. "10 minutes until we call it a draw." Storm started taunting Heron about how he got the FIRST and OLNY hit so far. Heron started attcked with move after move. Storm dodged them all, only coming close to being hit twice. When Heron was tired, Storm made his move. He use ice lance and struck Heron. Heron tried to dodge but in his state, he fail. He went flying and hit the wall on the other side of the arena. Storm ended up winning so we were in first. "Nice job ice queen." He rolled his eyes and looked to the next match. Kaname against some one in Mermaid Heel. Kaname won. Lame! Wish the chick had won so that the glory prince could be put in his place. If i get put against him at all, he WILL be put in his place. I smiled and watched the rest of the matches of the day.

When the last battle ended, I looked at the score. THREE WAY TIE FOR FIRST?! Between Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and us! "Tomorrow we will not have any games so that the players can rest up. Tune in for day 5!" With that sentance, we were dismissed. I quitely rushed out of the arena so that no one saw me. I ran as soon as i was out and didnt stop until i reached the beach. I sat at the edge of the water and just watched the horizen. I heared people all around me having fun and talking but i just focused on the sun as it set. Slowly, the crowd started to die down and go home. I waited until it was empty to let out a scream. I layed down and stared at the stars. Why havent i been in a match yet?! Im a good fighter! If I do nothing the whole game, im useless on the team. I want to help out, pull our score ahead of all others. When did Lamia Scale get so good? This is the first year they've been higher than 4th since... Ever? For as long as i can remember, at least. If they dont put me in one of the matches on the last day, im gonna freak. I got up and brushed the sand off as i started to walk to my hotel. My team mates might be worried. It is getting a little late... When i got to my room, the lights were out but i could tell at least one of my friends was awake. I tried to silently get into my bed. I walked past the boys beds but someone grabbed my wrist. So Storm WAS awake. "Where were you?", he ask as quietly as he could. "I went for a walk.", i replied in a whisper. I shook his hand off my wrist and walked over to my bed. I only bothered to pull off my shoes before i climbed into my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and thought about today. I realy want to win. For the last day, im going to push myself more than before. I want my parents to be proud of me! I know i can do this. I smiled. I want to imress S- no one... As sleep creeped up on me, i heared Storms breathing slow down. He finaly fell asleep. Good. My mind was filled of thoughs about the people i love when i reached the heaven called sleep.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I moaned , rolling over. "Get up Ella! We should go SHOPPING! You know... to get stuff from the capital of Fiore...", said Gena. I felt Gena and Jasmine pulling at my blanket. When the finaly ripped it from my i saw them all ready to go. "Realy? Do i have to come? I hate shopping!" They laughed. "That explains your taste in clothes. Come on! It'll be fun! Please? Just today?" I groaned and sat up. I streched and looked at were the boys were still sleeping. "Fine but your buying anything i want." I pointed at Gena and went into the bathroom to change. When i came out, i didnt have time to register what i saw. Jasmine and Gena literaly picked me up and ran down the hall to the elevator. "Put me down!", i yelled. I probobly woke up half the building doing so. When the elevator opened, they set me down and pulled me into, pushing the '1' button. The doors closed and we started to go down. My stomache felt like it was comin up. I leaned on the wall and tried to keep it down. "Oh! Im so sorry! I forgot about your motion sickness!", said Jasmine. They both looked concerned for me. I wave my hand as if to say 'Nah its cool! Nothing wrong here!' When the doors spread open, i threw myself onto the amazing, non-moving floor. And that began our day of shopping! I swear, Gena is gonna shop me to death... If that makes sense.

 **Yup! That happened!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish but sadly... Mr. Hiro Mashima does. ;-;**

 **Ella's POV:**

"Are we almost done? You could have brought one of the boys to carry your bags instead of me!", i complained. I was holding a bunch of bags for Gena and Jasmine. Lime, a ton. If i take a step that might be to much wheight on one side, i would fall over. "Calm down! It isn't THAT bad," replied Gena. "Your not the one carring the bags though! I AM!" Jasmine was about to say something but i heared an explosion with my dragon slayer hearing. I dropped all the bags and started running twords the source. "Ella! Whats going on?", Jasmine called out to me. I looked back to see them running after me. There goes all their cloths they just bought. "You guys didnt hear that?" I looked in front of me to see Kaname skid out of an ally and join our little parade. "Your heared that?", he asked. "I looked at him to say 'No duh! Im a dragon slayer!' He rolled his eyes and we reached the hotel that Lamia Scale was staying in. It was fine until we looked up. The top three floors were destroyed. While the 3 gawkers stared, i shot up the stairs and kept going until the stairs where no longer stairs. I looked around and saw someone under a bed that had part of the ceiling on it. "HEY! Are you ok?" I didnt get an answer. "Can anyone hear me?" Still no reply. The only person i saw was this man so i hope the rest of Lamia Scale was safe. I jumped over debris and made my way over to the bed. I tried to push the cement off the bed but had no luck. I yelled out to Gena and Jasmine. When i saw them reach the top of the stairs, i signaled to come help me. Kaname was right behind them but didnt bother to do anything.

When we finaly moved the cement enough, i had Jasmine and Gena hold it in place so it would move while i pulled the boy out. Now that i had a good look at him, i reconized him! It was Heron! I pulled him out from under the bed and did my best to pick him up. One glance over the edge of what was left of the wall showed me that a crowd had gathered. "Shit. Lots of people are here now." I looked to Gena who gave me a weak smile. I had one of Heron's arms over my sholder and Jasmine to the other. We started to decend the stairs when there was a second explosion. I heared screams from the onlookers but it didnt matter. I quickly took Jasmine and Heron to the next floor and had her keep going i ran back up to see Gena looking frightened because a chunk of the ceiling just barly missed her. "Hey! Gena lets go!" She ran over to me and we looked around. "Where's Kaname?" I shook my head and pulled her down the stairs. When we got to the bottom floor, i saw Jasmine next to some healers who were tending to Heron. "Jasmine, have you seen Kaname?", asked Gena. "No i thought he was with you guys!" She was running all the possiblities of what could happen through her head. "Gena stay with Jasmine. I'll go get Kaname," i said bluntly. "Please! Please be careful Ella!" I smiled at her and ran over to the stairs.. "Hey kid! You cant go up there! Its to dan-" He never finished that sentance because i shoved him away from me and continued climbing the stairs. The debris had made its way to block the stairs so i started pushing myself up onto them. I made it to the floor below were we foung Heron but all of the floor above had colapsed. "Kaname? KANAE! Hey stupid! Where are you?" I heared some rustling but i didnt get an answer. After a few seconds, i felt someone behind me. I turned to be met with Kaname, but he was to close for comfort. "Miss me?" I pushed him and glared at him. "More like im doing Jasmine a favor by helping her boyfriend." I started to go back down the stairs and he followed me. "So you accept us?" I stiffened and looke at him. "HELL NO! Just supporting one of my best friends! Dont overthink yourself you little-", i started to say more stuff but he took my hand. He bowed and kissed my hand. When he stood back up he was grinning. "Thankyou for your blessing!" I slapped him and went to the lobby floor.

 **Kaname's POV:**

"Ass." I let out a laugh. I didnt like Jasmine. I was using her. My goal was to get information on the weakness's of every wizard in Fairy Tail for Sabertooth. My dad doesnt know my plan, or i wouldnt be able to do it. He's friends with the faries. "Why dont you like me? Im smart, powerfull, handsome, kind-" Ella bursted into a laughing fit. "Um... no. Your smart sure. Powerfull, i guess. But handsome AND kind? I dont think so,"she managed to let out in between her laughs. She is the first Fairy i want to take down. Maybe i can do it after the games? I already know her weakness. Chantie, her twin sister who died a while ago. "You HAVE to admit. I am handsome though. Even you cant deny it." She acted as if she was thinking about it. "No im pretty sure i can deny it because you aren't." I wanted to talk to her more but we had reached the ground floor and she walked off. Boy am i going to enjoy taking her down. I went over to Jasmine and took her hand in mine. She was SO clingy. "Your okay! Did Ella do anything?" I shook my head. "I should be getting back to my guild. There going to be wondering where i went." She said goodbye and i walked out of the building. I didnt go straight back to the guild's hotel. I followed a scent that was familiar but i couldnt out my finger on it. It took me out of town and into the woods. I looked around and froze when i saw who it was. Ella but she looked... diffrent. A little taller and shorter hair. "Ella?" The girl spun to look at me with wide eye's. "Dont tell her you saw me please!" Then the girl ran off. "Your... Wait. WHAT!?", i yelled. He scent faded quickly and even if i tried to find her, im not sure she wants to be found. On that note, i made my way to the guild.

 **Ella's point of veiw:**

I stood silently until i knew he was gone. What a jerk. He most likely wouldnt tell me either. I saw Kaname walking into the woods so i followed him. He seemed interested in something. When i saw her... I felt releived but betrayed. If i cant fight Kaname, this is gonna be great. Keeping this a secret from me. What a bastard. I felt the tears coming on but i held them in and tried to act natural on my way back to my teammates.

"WELCOME to Day FIIIIIIVE of the Grand Magic Games! Im your host and today we have a treat for everyone! The 2 vs. 2 battle! But first, reminder! We have a TREE way tie between Sbaertooth, Lamia scale, and Fairy Taiiiiiil!" I glanced at Kaname to see him looking at me, clearly confused. I stuck out my tonge when we made eye contact and looked back at the host pumpkin person... guy... yea. "And the pairs are... Kaname and Lucinda from Sabertooth! against..." Oh please please PLEASE be me! "Storm and Ella from Fairy Tail!" Yesss! We make a perfect team AND i can kick Kaname's ass. I look at Storm as he starts to decend the stairs to the arena feild. I just jumped over the wall and heared many people gasp. I landed and stood up showing i was fine. My team in the stands just looked at me like i was crazy. Before the match started, we had to shake hands. I glared at Kaname while doing so. After we shook hands, i ask Storm, "Can i take Kaname by myself? You can handle Lucinda right?" He nodded and we waited for them to srike first. Kaname went for Storm, Lucinda for me. We quickly switched places and blocked the attacks. I started my fight with Kaname the second he realized his attack was blocked by ME and not Storm. I landed an iron fist to his stomache then a fire dragon roar. He didnt have time to recover when i came running at him my fist on fire. "AND Fairy Tail is getting a good start! What tactics! Switching oponents and then attack after attack!" I kept landing my blows. "Dont do anything stupid Ella! Think about your moves!", called Storm. I rolled my eyes and continued. I froze when Kaname started talking. "So you know then?" I looked at him "OH and Ella and Kaname are... talking? There fight seems to have paused. Meanwhile, over with Storm and Lucinda-" The rest of his words didnt reach me. "Yea i know. You honestly thought no one would notice you leaving town let alone going into the woods? Well i did." I struck at himm again but he caught my fist grabbing my other wrist. "I would have told you. Im not the kind of guy who wouldnt tell someone that." I knew all of my teammates that could hear were confused. "Why? Why did you go after her if you knew she was alive?!" Out of the corner of my eye, i saw Storm falter. He knew what we were talking about now. I swung my knee up, colliding with Kaname's stomache. His grip loosened and i punched him. He went flying back. When he got up, he came at me. "I tried to be nice. And you treat me like this. Tsk, last tie it happens. Your sister would be ashamed of you being rude to a gentleman like me." I laughed. I ducked under him and when he stood up behind me, i did a round-house kick to his back. "Lightning fire dragon mode: activate!" My dad started yelling at me in the stands. He knew i wasnt ready but if i hit him, he will be out. I know it. "Lightning fire dragon, ROAR!" I hit with perfect aim. I only saw Kaname go down before my body hit the ground. Everything went dark for me.

 **And yea. Hope you liked this chapter...**


End file.
